


Not What I Expected

by AngelNovak



Series: Garrus Vakarian and Kolyat Krios [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Aggression, BDSM, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Dom/sub, Feels, M/M, Protective Thane, Romance, Ship, The Normandy, dom garrus, might be violent, protective Garrus, shipper Shepard, sub kolyat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNovak/pseuds/AngelNovak
Summary: I grunt from the impact with the wall, hands above my head with no escape Garrus practically purrs at me. "I think you like provoking me, just to see how long it would take until I snap. My control isn't limitless kid, why you try to push it I don't know but you should really stop." I smirk and hook a leg around his waist before drawing him into me, forcing moan to leave us both as one of his hands latch onto my hip and help me grind into him while the other squeezes my wrists. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into Kolyat, I could severely hurt you." I moan and arch into him from the friction, wanting this more than anything. "You have no idea what I can take." With that, I bite at one of his mandibles while arching into him at just the right angle and receive a deep animalistic growl from him."Don't say I didn't warn you."





	1. It's complicated

"You can be as pissy as you want kid, it's not gonna change anybody's decision." Garrus casually leans against the wall opposite me as my father and Shepard try to convince them to not arrest me, to actually hire me to keep a close eye on me. "Didn't you hate C-Sec?" He nods before shrugging. "It's good people doing good things, it's not guns blazing as the bad guy comes at you with an army behind him, but it's something to keep you occupied." I look over to the other three just in time to see the look my father is giving Shepard, it's the same one he used to look at mom with. She smiles at him a light blush covering her face before she goes back to talking to Bailey.

I end up just walking out with Garrus calling my name, I hear my father do the same before Shepard tells them to let me cool off, that I'll be back soon.

I end up just finding a dark corner and standing in it, observing the people around me. Some of them side eye me but they never say anything. After an hour or so Garrus pops up out of nowhere and I nearly applaud myself at not jumping and just raising an eye ridge at him. "Is there something you needed Garrus?" He tilts his head at me. "Your upset about Shepard and Thane?" I freeze up only for a second and just shake my head. "It's not that I don't like Shepard its..." I drift off unsure of how to continue. "I don't know it's complicated." He shakes his head at me.

"You think he's trying to replace your mom?" I glare at him for seeing through me. "Yeah, your that transparent." He sighs. "Look, kid, it's been 10 years. I know he still loves Irikah, Shepard knows it too. But your dad doesn't have the time to stay locked in one spot for the rest of his life. People in our line of work need somebody to ground them, to keep them sane, or we lose everything we are." Doesn't have time? "You say that like he's dying." He freezes and shuffles awkwardly for a moment before collecting himself. "Shit, you should probably go talk to them. It's not my place to be the one to tell you." I shake my head.

"It's Keprals, isn't it?" He shifts again before nodding. "How long has he had it?" He seems to think for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't know. You'd have to ask him or Shepard." I nod before gesturing him to lead the way. "I convinced them to go back to the Normandy, they should be there." He guides me to the ship and leads me to and elevator. "Crew deck." There's a beep before the elevator moves.

"How do you know they'll be here?" He turns to me. "Well 1) Thane stays down here in the life support because it's the driest part of the Normandy. And 2) it's about 2300 hours, which means they are having tea and talking." As the elevator opens he leads me to the mess which sure enough has them both sitting there over data pads and tea. "Found him." The both look up and nod at me. After a second she squeezes his hand from across the table and let's go before going back to her work as he motions me to sit next to him.

This is going to be a long couple of days.


	2. Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolyat tries to get Garrus to let go of his control.

I know that he's close to snapping, but this man has a lot of self-control. I just have to find out how to do it without getting myself killed. The little touches ever since we got here, a hand lingering a bit longer than necessary here, brushing against him in the elevator or hallway. Leaning into him when he's trying to explain or show something to me is my favorite because he doesn't notice at first, he'll be so into what he's telling me that it will completely go over his head that I'm in his personal space for a good 5 minutes before he finds out and puts a little distance between us.

My father just tells me that whatever happens when Garrus snaps is my responsibility and that he's not going to save me from it unless there's a chance that Garrus could kill me. Which is fine by me, I've always been a bit of a masochist. It worried me at first but after noticing some of the subtle ways Shepard submits to my dad I'm not worried about judgment from anyone on this ship. Now if I could only find the secret to having a turian loose his control a little. "Is there a reason your humming like that?" It's Naviera. We've had the whole 'I'm not trying to replace your mother, I just really like your dad so let's be friends' talk. It was awkward as fuck but I'm glad we got it over with and are ok now.

I haven't been the nicest person to her but were good now. She understood, she also is helping me seduce Garrus, much to my father's amusement.

"Just thinking of how long it would take to make him loose his shit." I know I don't have to explain who, but she tilts her head. "I think, you should do a more direct approach." I nod before looking back at her. "What would you suggest?" "Oh, I don't know, shoving you two into each other and running like a bat out of hell." She shrugs before smirking. "The begging angle always works." She winks and I wrinkle my nose at her as she laughs at me. "Please don't. I really don't want to know that." Her smirk widens but Garrus walks in right before she is able to say anything.

"Do I even want to know?" I don't know how her face isn't splitting in half with how much wider her smirk gets. "Just discussing plans to seduce you. Y'know, the usual." He rolls his eyes before leaving. "Wait. Garrus?" He looks up at me and raises a brow plate at me. "If I step over some line you'll tell me right?" He looks generally surprised at me for asking before considering something. "It's not me I'm worried about Kolyat, it's you." He grabs a hold of the back of my chair and leans over me before continuing. "I don't want you getting hurt. I'm not a gentle person." I lean up and bite at one of his mandibles before sitting back down. I watch as his face morphs from shock to narrowing his eyes at me. "Neither am I."

He growls before grabbing my shirt and dragging me down a hall. I see my father but he just shakes his head and walks around us. We get about halfway down the hallway before I'm slammed into the closest wall, steel blue eyes narrowing as they stare into my soul.

I grunt from the impact with the wall, hands above my head with no escape Garrus practically purrs at me. "I think you like provoking me, just to see how long it would take until I snap. My control is not limitless, kid. Why you try to push it I don't know but you should really stop." I smirk and hook a leg around his waist before drawing him into me, forcing moan to leave us both as one of his hands latch onto my hip and help me grind into him while the other squeezes my wrists. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into Kolyat, I could severely hurt you." I moan and arch into him from the friction, wanting this more than anything. "You have no idea what I can take." With that, I bite at one of his mandibles while arching into him at just the right angle and receive a deep animalistic growl from him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."


	3. Loss of control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Garrus gives Kolyat what he needs.

I can taste blood as he bites at my lip with his sharp teeth before helping me out of my shirt. "Last chance Kolyat." I shake my head. "Safe word is chocolate." He hums. "And if I decided to lick chocolate off of you?" I snort at him. "Can't. I'm allergic to it." He nods before getting out of his shirt and running his sharp claws down my sides. "Anything I should know?" I arch into his touch as it causes wilts to cover my sides. "No blindfolding." The memory is uncontrollable.

_Pushing me into a chair they blindfold me. Taking my sense of sight as they tie me to the chair, my small body unable to escape. My mother screams. "He doesn't have to see this!" They laugh as she screams in pain. Hours pass until there's a thump as they drop her. Blindfold removed her bloody body covers the floor, dress ripped off as blood floods from her throat and between her legs. "Mother?"_

"Kolyat, come back to me. Please come back to me." I blink as Garrus has my face in his hands wiping the tears from my face. "I'm sorry." He shakes his head before hugging me to him. "You have nothing to be sorry about." He pauses. "Do you want to stop?" I shake my head as I move myself to sit properly in his lap before gently kissing him. "Just promise me you won't blindfold me or tie me up. He nods. "I swear."

I kiss him again and his claws resume their exploration of my body. The kisses quickly turn from sweet to heated and somewhere in between he had ripped the rest of our clothes off. His skin is softer than I though, the plates warmer than I expected. Grinding against him with nothing between us is much more satisfying than with all that armor from earlier.

"My claws are too sharp, your gonna have to open yourself." I nod as he hands me a lube bottle. "For someone who warned me so much about how bad an idea this was." I spread some on 3 fingers before fucking them into my hole, loose from this morning and it has him moaning into my neck as he watches from over my shoulder, kissing and biting it as he does. "You sure were ready for this." I moan and arch as I hit that spot and he growls in my ear. I use the rest of the lube to cover him in it. Obviously bigger than 3 fingers he looks at me concerned as I pull my fingers out of me and use them to line him up.

"I wanna feel the burn. Don't hold back." He growls again before slamming up into me in one go. I would have screamed if I wasn't so busy trying to suck his tongue down my throat. He waits for a few moments for me to adjust but the moment I nod my ok I can feel his smirk as he pulls out all the way and slams back into me, using most if not all his strength has me nearly falling off his lap. I moan at the burn and place my arms around his neck one holding onto his shoulder and the other digging into his fringe.

Growls and grunts fill the room as he pounds into me, bringing me closer and closer to the edge. He growls in frustration before I find myself on my back, knees against my shoulders, and Garrus's cock splitting me open at this new angle and holy shit that's a good spot. "Fuuuuuck harder, please Garrus." He bites into my thigh before picking up his pace, bruising me and scratching at me the rougher he goes. I reach up to grab at his fringe but he grabs my hands and holds them above my head causing my breath to hitch. He slows and looks at me seeing if I need him to let go. I shake my head and surge up to kiss him with all my strength biting at his mandibles and his pace picks back up.

I tighten my legs when I'm close but I know I can't, not until he tells me too. As if reading my thoughts he runs his tongue across my frills and nips at them. "Are you close?" I nod and he uses his free hand to scratch down my sides with a growl. I know I'm clenching at him the closer I get. "Please Garrus, can I cum?" His rhythm falters as he gets closer to his end. He slams into me before growling "cum" into my ear as he empties into me, causing me to arch as I nearly black out from how good it is. I don't know how long it is until I notice him cleaning me up.

I hum at him as he gets us both clean. He looks me over for any serious injuries before meeting my eyes. "How do you feel?" I blink at him before pulling him next to me and cuddle into his side. "Tired, but good." He runs a hand up and down my back as I drift into sleep happily. For the first time in years not having nightmares, but dreams of his touch and voice. 


End file.
